Frozen Coffin
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: TWOSHOT: Momo is depressed about Aizen's betrayal and unable to bear the shame she tries to commit suicide, can Toushiro save her before its too late? Can he tell her how he feels before she disappears forever? Rated T for suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Bleach fanfic for this site. I would appreciate any comments that would prove beneficial to me improving as a writer, even flames are allowed as long as they are constructive criticism. Thanks and enjoy this fanfic**

* * *

><p>The flame flickered back and forth as a cold wind howled throughout the room, Momo Hinamori sat down in front of a desk, her eyes red and puffy from crying her entire body trembling with fear; in apprehension of what she was about to do. She stared at the letter in front of her, closed and addressed to Hitsugaya Toushiro, she then opened it and ran over what she had wrote as her final goodbye:<p>

_Dear Hitsugaya-taichou_

_By the time you read this it will already be too late, I will have already passed on and my shame will have been destroyed, I know you may hate me for what I have done but I cannot bear it any longer; the shame of me being the 5th Division's Lieutenant and Aizen-taichou's betrayal has left me broken...far too broken to be fixed. I have tried to put on a brave face for the men and women who serve under me now but it's no use, I can sense their anger and suspicion about me...I was the most devoted to Aizen-taichou and nothing anyone said made an impact on me, no one could persuade me that Aizen-taichou had defected from Soul Society and had joined the Hollows in destroying my home...our home...I was so blind to loyalty that I didn't see what was in front of me until it was too late, until he stabbed me with his Zanpaktou and left me for dead. It was not until then that I realised what he had done and what he regarded me as, trash, that's what he said to me when he had stabbed me, that I was trash and not worth killing, that was perhaps the moment when I had lost hope...when I knew that I was just a stupid girl grabbing onto flimsy beliefs and not worthy of being a Shinigami yet alone being a Division Lieutenant._

_Hitsugaya-taichou...when you find me can you please do a favour for me? Can you bury me near our old home so I can rest there...it'll feel good to be home after all these years, thank you for being such a good friend to me Hitsugaya-taichou and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to bring Aizen-taichou to justice...I hope you can do that for me. Thank you and goodbye Hitsugaya-taichou._

_Momo Hinamori_

_5th Division Lieutenant_

Momo closed the letter and she could feel tears running down her face and she could see the tear drops raining on the letter blotching it, she pushed it aside and sighed before she took a tanto, she shivered in anticipation of what she was about to do, she faced the door of her room; wanting for Hitsugaya to not suspect anything when he first entered not to be cruel but to not make him worry at first. She then undid her clothes to expose her body to the cold, she would not kill herself in the traditional way such as hanging or cutting her wrists; instead going to go towards a more traditional route of Seppuku. She felt that it was right, that she should commit Seppuku, that her shame would be erased once she was gone...no longer would she need to look in the eyes of her squad to know the shame and humiliation in them; that their Captain was a traitor and their Lieutenant might follow suit.

She slowly grabbed the tanto and unsheathe it, the blade glimmered in the moonlight and reflected light all around the room, 'So beautiful...' she thought to herself as she prepared to plunge the blade into her abdomen and horizontally cut her abdomen three times from right to left; "So this is it...now or never..." Momo said to herself as she swallowed hard as perspiration begins to fall from her head, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou...I-I just can't go on anymore..." with a cry she then plunged the blade into her abdomen.

The initial pain was so great that she almost fainted from the pain, she gasped and panted hard to cover the pain, "Oh damn it!" she cried out, as she tried to finish off what she had started, she then brought the blade across her abdomen towards the left grunting in pain as the blade tore through her soft body. She then did the same thing two times resulting in three horizontal cuts on her abdomen, blood gushing out of her wound and pooling around her, "it...it is done" she whispered as she closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

"I'm worried about Hinamori-fukataichou" Isane said, "she hasn't been herself for a few days."

"I know what you mean" Toushiro said, "she's not acting like herself."

"The betrayal has hit her the hardest" Isane commented, "I don't think she's coping with what Aizen did."

"I know, she keeps defending him, and the brass continually reject her defence and they even accused her once of being a traitor but the Captains put their foot down on that matter and Hinamori managed to get off" Toushiro said.

Isane then laughed, "What's so funny?" Toushiro asked.

"You really do care for Hinamori-fukataichou don't you?" Isane asked with a smile a little bit of mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Toushiro asked blushing a bit, "o-of course I care for the baka" he said looking away as Isane continued to laugh at Toushiro's predicament. They soon arrived at Momo's room and Isane lightly knocked on it, "Momo-chan are you awake?" Isane asked softly.

"Y-yes" Momo said softly, so soft in fact that the two of them needed to listen really hard to hear it, looking at each other they slowly opened the door to find Momo smiling at them weakly and sitting on a cushion, "evening Hitsugaya-taichou, Kotetsu-san" she said.

"Evening Momo-chan how are you?" Isane asked blissfully unaware of what Momo had done to herself as she sat in front of her, "me and Hitsugaya-taichou were just in the neighbourhood and we thought you wanted some company for the night" she said as Toushiro nodded along with her.

"Thank you both of you...you've really stick with me despite what people say" Momo said in a whisper as her eyes began to wander around the room.

"Of course" Isane said, "its not fair that people blame you for what Aizen did, you're completely innocent of the charges against you."

"Besides how can an idiot like you ever betray Soul Society" Hitsugaya rhetorically asked intending to make Momo laugh but it only resulted in a light chuckle and even then it was weak.

"Thank you...I can never thank you enough, I only wished I was strong enough to bring Aizen to justice...I wished I was as strong as you Hitsugaya-taichou" Momo said with a weak smile.

"What happened to Shiro-chan?" Toushiro asked a bit perturbed by what Momo was saying, Momo had never once called him by his rank and it was always by his childhood nickname so to hear Momo call him by his rank made him worry.

Momo stayed silent for a time as she closed her eyes, the next time she opened her eyes she was crying and her voice trembled, "I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm so sorry..."

"Momo what did you do?" Toushiro asked standing up as Isane got the message and the two of them went to her just as Momo leaned forward and collapsed, Toushiro went to her side and saw the three gaping wounds on her abdomen, "oh Kami-sama..." Toushiro exclaimed, "MOMO!"

Isane didn't miss a beat as she immediately used healing kido on Momo, "Hitsugaya-taichou quickly get Unohana-taichou, this kind of wound...I can't handle this kind of wound" although she tried to keep her voice level it faltered when she said that she wasn't able to handle this kind of wound as she feared that Momo would die right before her eyes.

"O-okay" Toushiro said as he turned around but was surprised to find Unohana and two kido healers by her side, "Unohana-taichou...how did you-"

"We've put Hinamori-fukataichou on suicide watch since Aizen's betrayal...I wasn't able to sense her wound until I felt her reiatsu falter dramatically, I came here as quickly as I could" Unohana calmly said.

"Unohana-taichou I can't stem the blood flow, she's losing blood fast...I...I..." Isane frantically said as blood continued to gush out of Hinamori's wound.

"Calm down Kotetsu-san" Unohana said as she helped Isane heal Hinamori's wound, "this seems to be a deep cut and it's been bleeding for quite some time, if you two had not arrived here and Isane didn't use emergency first-aid I do not think she would be alive now...well done Isane, you might have just saved her life" she said with a kind smile.

"If we hadn't arrived...if we hadn't visited her..." Isane whispered as the alternative was too much to bear for the young Lieutenant as she openly cried for Momo.

"Do not dwell on the past...dwell instead in the present and plan for the future" Unohana wisely said, "you saved Hinamori-fukataichou's life, try to think on how you can help her in the future...she'll need lots of support when she wakes up."

"Y-yes Unohana-taichou" Isane said sadly as she leaned on Hitsugaya for support, who for once had no idea what to do or say, he was too shocked that the person he considered a childhood friend and perhaps crush would try to end her life even if it was through Seppuku...he then saw a letter on the table. He slowly rose up and went over there before opening it, it was addressed to him and it expressed Momo's shame about Aizen's defection and her inability to handle it, tears flowed from his eyes as he dropped to his knees before he cried out, "DAMN YOU AIZEN! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" vowing vengeance on the man who had broken Momo to this much extent that she would try to commit suicide as he cried and crumbled the note in his hand.

He then felt Isane's hand on his shoulder, "We should go Hitsugaya-taichou...we should wait by her side" she said softly as Unohana finished stabilising Momo and was transporting her to the 4th Division as she accompanied her.

"Y-yeah..." Toushiro said wiping his tears, "we should" he then followed Isane back to the 4th Division where he spent all night by his childhood friend's side not even thinking of going back home to sleep as he slept close to Momo praying that she would wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, fav this fanfiction; I'm so happy ^^ Anyways here's the final part of the two-part series of my fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it especially the ending. Anyways for those that didn't know about Seppuku it was a ritual ceremony where a samurai would commit suicide through disembowelment. Anyways please enjoy this chapter, see you all real soon. **

* * *

><p>It was a week later before Hinamori woke up, her wounds had been deep and extensive, she had lost a lot of blood, almost half of her body's supply, and she would've bled out if it wasn't for Toushiro and Isane's untimely arrival; as a result she was a in a coma for a week and her physical was constantly checked to make sure that she wouldn't die while being in a coma. However Toushiro did not move from her side, not even once, he took some time off and let Rankigu do all of his work and for once she did it seriously and without any procrastination because she thought she owed it to her captain to do things right for once...his childhood friend was in the 4th Division's base being treated everyday for an attempted suicide and he would be shaken by this turn of events...she was shaken up by what had happened and she was sure it would be worse for Toushiro.<p>

"Go home Hitsugaya-taichou" Unohana urged her fellow captain, "you haven't left her side since she was admitted and I'm worried about your wellbeing as well."

"I-I can't Unohana-san" Toushiro said softly, "I need to be here...I need to be the first things she sees...her rock and support" he said as he brushed some hair out of Hinamori's eyes.

"It won't do any good for either you or Hinamori-fukataichou if you get yourself sick" Unohana said as Toushiro stifled a yawn and blinked his tired eyes a couple of times, "take a rest, just a few hours, then you can come back" she said softly like explaining to a child why he couldn't have a toy he liked.

"Okay..." Toushiro said, "but please tell me when she wakes up, I want to be here as quick as I can" Toushiro pleaded with Unohana.

"Of course" Unohana said nodding as Toushiro nodded and walked with a tired gait towards his home; when he came to his home he was an utter mess as he hadn't slept in quite some time and he had eaten little and to anyone who didn't know of the situation they would've thought that the Captain wasn't taking better care of himself.

"Oh my" Rangiku said when she saw her Captain who stumbled into the office, "Unohana-taichou must've sent you home" she said in a lazy voice.

"Shut up..." Toushiro said weakly as he collapsed on the couch and within moments was asleep making Rangiku chuckle.

"Momo-chan is lucky to have you..." she muttered to herself as she watched Toushiro sleep, "I wonder if I can hook the two of you up?" she mused to herself before continuing on with the paperwork quietly as possible as she didn't want to wake Toushiro up.

Meanwhile back at the hosptial Momo's eyes began to flicker open, the white room temporarily blinding her, "W-where am I?" she asked herself as she turned her head left and right to see only beds to her side, "am I...in the hospital?" she asked herself again as Unohana walked in.

"Ah good morning Hinamori-fukataichou" Unohana said with a smile as she checked her vitals, "you gave Isane-san and Hitsugaya-taichou quite a scare last night, you almost died." Momo then tried to move her arms but found them shackled to the bed, "I have shackled your wrists for your own safety...you do understand why don't you?"

"Y-yeah" Momo said nodding, "w-where's Hitsugaya-taichou?" she asked wondering where her childhood friend was? Was he still at his office busy with paperwork, off on a mission fighting Hollows or worse...cutting her out of his life, too embarassed to be with someone who tried to kill herself.

Unohana saw Momo's hesitation, "Do not worry about Hitsugaya-taichou he is just sleeping at the moment, he had not slept ever since you were admitted into the hospital, he has been by your side for the last week" she said calmly.

"H-he has?" Momo said in surprise as she didn't think that Toushiro had the time to be here all the time by her side.

"He took some time off from his squad to be with you, however he's probably asleep by now, I sent him back home when he refused to go home while you were still in a coma" Unohana said as she continued to check Momo's vitals.

"How long was I in a coma for?" Momo asked shocked that her injuries would be so severe that it resulted in a coma, for the first time she was now grateful that began to regret ever trying to take her own life, how could she forget that she had people who cared about her, not just Toushiro but also Isane and Unohana as well as Rukia; all four of them had been supporting her ever since Aizen's defection by telling her that it wasn't her fault for Aizen's defection, defending her from other, less sensitive Shinigamis and taking the time to make her happy. She now felt selfish for wasting all of their efforts by killing herself, it made her feel bad and it was evident in her eyes and facial expression, "I-I was selfish wasn't I?"

"Hmm..." Unohana thought out loud, her eyes closed in deep thinking as she became thoughtful as she tried to formulate the best answer that wouldn't make Momo feel bad but at the same time made her realise the implications of what she had done and how her friends felt about what had happened, "well...in a sense you were a bit selfish Hinamori-fukataichou, you had lots of friends that cares for you and cherish you dearly, but you decided to take an alternative route and end it all instead of facing your fear" she began and seeing Momo's face she then continued, "but at the same time what you did was understandable...you were too ashamed as a Lieutenant that your own Captain defected and betrayed Soul Society, you were ashamed that you couldn't do anything to stop him and as such you felt worthless...perhaps even trash that as a Shinigami you failed Soul Society...and that's understandable. But you cannot burden yourself and bear everything, you must trust in your friends and comrades, that they too can help you shoulder that burden and help you get through your problems."

Momo listend to what Unohana said with rapt attention, realising that what the kind 4th Division Captain said was true, she was a selfish when she tried to kill herself but at the same time she also realised that she had forgotten her friends...that they were there to help her out and comfort her in her time of need, "I...I forgotten about them...I forgot my friends" Momo said sadly before she found herself patted by Unohana who simply smiled at her. It was at this moment that Toushiro entered the room, his face flustered and he was panting hard making it obvious that he had ran all the way here from his office in the 10th Division.

"Momo..." Toushiro said before lunging at Momo and giving her a big hug, "you stupid girl...you made me so worried" he said as tears ran down his face, all of the frustration and anxiousness in his heart just went out when he saw Momo awake, he thought he would never be able to see her smile again and call him 'Shiro-chan' like she always did...that her last words were one of apology and sadness. He nuzzled her lovingly as he showed a smile for the first time in his life.

Momo looked at Toushiro and saw him smile, realising how innocent and pure it was, "Y-you've never smiled before Shiro-chan..." Momo said as she was nuzzled, a bit surprised that Toushiro would show such emotions openly, she guessed that the emotions stirred up from Momo's suicide brought this on but she didn't mind it one bit.

"Y-yeah...well you scared me!" Toushiro retorted back pouting a little.

Momo then laughed at Toushiro's face, "You look really silly Shiro-chan" she said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Its Hitsugaya-taichou to you" Toushiro said as he mentally rejoiced that Momo was naming him 'Shiro-chan' again, just like old times, it probably meant that she was slowly recovering from her depression and that soon the old cheerful Momo would be back again, annoying Toushiro.

"I'll leave you two for now" Unohana said as she went out of Momo's room, leaving the two Shinigami alone.

"S-Shiro-chan I-" Momo began but was then interrupted by Toushiro.

"Don't say anything Momo" Toushiro said, "I...I didn't know you were suffering, when Aizen betrayed us and tried to kill you I simply thought that you would brush it off and life would go on as normal" he then pulled up a chair and sat beside Momo, "I thought that you would be able to pull through and go on with your own life, I didn't see the pain that was deep inside of you and I didn't see how much you were suffering. I'm sorry Momo...I failed you both as a friend...and also as a Shinigami" Toushiro then bowed his head in shame as he waited for Momo to chastise him. But instead Momo just laughed at him and patted his head, he lifted his head as Momo stared at him with a slight smile on his face.

"No you didn't silly" she said knocking him slightly on the head, "if anything I should thank you for being such a wonderful friend, if you hadn't come and visited me in my home when I was bleeding out then I wouldn't be here, alive and thankful for being alive, because now I know I have such great friends in Soul Society; friends who would do anything to help me and let me know that I'm not alone, that I have other people who care for me...and who love me..."

"Momo..." Toushiro whispered, a red blush creeping up his face, he leaned closer to Momo as did she...he couldn't believe that he was doing this, Momo was a Shinigami from another division, it wasn't forbidden for a Captain to have a relationship with a Lieutenant but it wasn't a good idea anyways because then emotional attachments comes with the territory that could hamper their abilities when out on the field but Toushiro knew that what was happening here had already been in the works for centuries.

"Toushiro, I love you" Momo whispered back before their lips met each other and they kissed each other as a blush flushed Momo's face as she felt utter bliss from this.

"Its Hitsugaya-taichou to you..." Toushiro said, "but you can call my first name when we're alone" he said before they kissed again and in the morning of the sunlight, love had finally melted their frozen coffin.


End file.
